1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof module for a motor vehicle with an inner frame connected to a roof that has an opening for panorama roof parts that are displaceable longitudinally in guide rails and that have glass sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 101 60 885 A1 discloses a motor vehicle passenger cell with a roof crossmember connected to B pillars and to roof longitudinal members of the vehicle body.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle roof module with a reinforcing support to be installed in a simple manner in a roof cutout of a vehicle roof and that ensures transverse forces are transmitted between B pillars of a vehicle body.